


Iz* of a Champion

by BANG9Q



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Guess whos the Villain?, Hitomi on Commentary, I hope i dont find a typo after uploading, more characters in later chapters - Freeform, pro wrestling AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANG9Q/pseuds/BANG9Q
Summary: After making her debut in a Korean wrestling promotion, Sakura's goal is to be the top star of Iz*pro.But getting to the top means dodging those who try to kick you down.
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 4





	Iz* of a Champion

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm not really super experienced in writing. But I tried my hardest. 
> 
> Thank you if you're giving my story a chance. 
> 
> Us Wiz*ones are strong.

In just a few minutes, Sakura would make her in-ring debut in Iz*pro.

Loud bassy thuds could be heard in the training room as Sakura threw powerful elbow strikes into the punching bag. If she wanted to make her fans proud, she would have to be in absolute top form for her first match.

"Going awfully hard on the equipment, Cherry. If you break it it's gonna cost ya." the president of the company entered the room. She seemed pretty loose and carefree for someone wearing a suit, but then again Sakura's past promoter was quite eccentric as well.

Maybe all wrestling promoters were a little nuts.

"President Kwon!" Sakura bowed, "thank you for this opportunity to wrestle in your company."

"A decorated wrestler such as yourself shouldn't feel the need to be so formal with me. My name is Eunbi." she chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind President Kw- Eunbi."

Foregoing formalities so quickly would take a little getting used to for Sakura.

"What can you tell me about my opponent tonight?" Sakura turned her full attention to Eunbi and away from the punching bag.

"Well... without giving away too much, I'll just say she's a powerful opponent for her age." Eunbi checked the expensive watch around her wrist, "you're gonna meet her soon anyway, your match starts in a minute. You better make your way towards the stage."

"I hope you'll be watching my match."

"Oh believe me, I've been looking forward to this. I got a bag of popcorn prepared and everything!" Eunbi smiled, "break a leg out there!"

"..."

"On second thought, that probably wasn't the best thing to say before your match, huh?"

There was a small awkward silence between the two, before Sakura spoke up again.

"I'll just go ahead and get behind the curtain."

"Yeah."

Sakura exited the training room while donning her entrance jacket. As she got closer to the stage, she could hear the sold out crowd already on their feet going nuts for Sakura's debut.

The audience shook the arena with their cheers. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as her synapses fired at the thought of facing the ocean of passionate wrestling fans just outside.

As her entrance music filled the arena, Cherry Miyawaki stepped through the curtains.

The show was about to begin.

\---

The sounds of an orchestra blared through the arena speakers while clips of Sakura's classic matches were played on the big screen behind her. The IZ*pro production team spared no expense when making Sakura look like a star.

Sakura had never been to Korea nor did she ever keep up with the wrestling scene outside of Japan, so everything so far had been foreign to her.

However, with the adoring max capacity crowd chanting her name, the rumble of thunderous entrance music, the blinding lights that waxed the stage… It didn't matter which country it was in, the wrestling ring was her home.

Sakura took everything in before she headed down the entrance ramp, savoring every moment of this hero's welcome. She tried to stay composed, but she'd only experience this for the first time once. She couldn't help herself from screaming at the top of her lungs, her voice getting lost in the cacophony that was the audience.

_Welcome back everyone! I am Honda Hitomi! The commentator of this match._

_Some days, I'm sure I have the best job in the world. Remember this moment you folks at home, we're watching history in the making!_

_I get the best seats in the house to witness Cherry Miyawaki wrestle in an IZ*pro ring and I'M GETTING PAID FOR THIS!_

_I've been a fan of hers for a long time and I always thought watching her debut in Korea was only a reality that existed in my dreams!_

_I wish I got to share a ring with her before I retired as a wrestler… eh, what can ya do?_

Sakura wiped her boots on the ring apron before stepping inside the ropes. She dropped her ring jacket onto the floor as her entrance music began to fade out. The crowd slowly silenced as they looked to the entrance ramp curious to see the opponent that Eunbi had chosen for the debuting wrestler. Sakura eagerly paced back and forth inside the ring, testing out the ropes as she waited for her challenger to step through the curtain.

Loud, intimidating drum beats filled the arena. The audience stood to their feet as Sakura heard a wash of 'oooohs' and 'aaaaaahs'.

The titantron above the stage read the name _Jang Wonyoung._

_Cherry Miyawaki's first opponent in Iz*pro is Jang Wonyoung! She is the youngest competitor in this company, and easily pound for pound, one of the strongest._

_This is looking to be a tough matchup for Sakura. Victory is determined via submission or a 3 count pinfall, and very few have been able to get a win over this young star._

_Hell, Cherry would be lucky if she managed to walk without crutches after this match._

Wonyoung stepped through the curtains and made her way to the ring. The smile on her face poorly masked the malicious intent behind it.

Once Sakura's opponent stepped between the ropes, something made itself abundantly clear.

The absolute size difference.

Wonyoung towered over Sakura.

"Wow haha… a new shiny bug to smash!" The giant girl giggled.

Sakura could only gulp in response.

\---

Chaeyeon wrapped athletic tape over her wrists, hoping to get some training in before her upcoming match. She was in the main event against her rival for the coveted prize of being the Iz*pro champion title holder. All her chips were on the table.

She never had any personal issues with Hyewon ever, but Chaeyeon didn't like how obvious it was that she was the president's golden girl.

Chaeyeon had been putting in the work and sacrificing her body for the crowd for years. She deserved to be the face of the company. By beating Hyewon for the title, tonight would be her proof to Eunbi that she was undeniable.

Usually, Chaeyeon would begin training by throwing a few kicks into the punching bag… but the damn thing looked more beat up than usual.

"Geez, did someone bring a fucking baseball bat to the training room?"

"It was that new girl from Japan, Cherry Miyawaki I think? I was told she throws some mean elbow strikes." Nako, the smol wrestling machine spoke while doing deadlifts on a barbell twice her weight.

"New girl?" Chaeyeon looked around, "where is she?"

Nako set the weights down and pointed at the TV screen, "she's about to lock up with Wonyoung." the short girl shook her head, "poor new girl."

"Wonyoung? I thought she'd be fired after giving that referee a concussion last week."

"Nope, Eunbi enjoys watching her rip new girls apart a little too much. She probably thought the referee was an added bonus."

Chaeyeon observed the TV screen. It was obvious Sakura was unprepared for an absolute juggernaut like Wonyoung.

She sighed, "Man… she's totally screwed."

"Unbelievably screwed."

"What a shame too, she's cute." Chaeyeon mumbled as she tied her hair up before beginning her training.


End file.
